Son Flynn Rider
by MahanaRead
Summary: Emma a dû s'absenter de sa soirée film avec Henry à cause de son travail. Quand elle revient elle trouve le Capitaine Hook en train de rire avec son fils. Et ce dernier est bien décidé à "se taper l'incruste" chez elle...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Oui, je publie beaucoup la nuit... je suis insomniaque alors je suis productive à ce moment là haha.

Je vous présente une nouvelle fic **Captain Swan** je les aime décidément beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de me mettre à l'humour mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort, mais je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.  
Il y aura aussi un deuxième chapitre dans quelques jours qui sera en fait un bonus, un pur délire, rien de sérieux mais qui m'a beaucoup amusé quand je l'ai écrit. Et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous aussi.

Si vous avez lu mon autre fic Captain Swan, je travaille sur une suite, une vraie dans cette fic là. Je pense qu'elle arrivera mi-semaine ou fin semaine prochaine, en fonction de comment j'arrive à écrire ce week-end avec le Toulouse Game Show.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages cités et que j'utilise pour gérer mon imagination de fangirl débordante appartiennent aux créateurs de la merveilleuse série _Once Upon a Time_, et je ne touche rien.

Je ne vais pas écrire plus et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

_Mahana Read._

* * *

C'est avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres qu'il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à la porte d'appartement d'une jolie blonde. Il avait vu sa petite voiture jaune garée en bas de l'immeuble, il savait quelle était là et il avait hâte de la voir.

Emma, une fois rentrée de Neverland avec Henry et tous le monde, avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte Mary Margaret surtout depuis que David vivait avec eux et qu'ils voulaient jouer au papa et à la maman. Elle n'était pas partie loin, elle avait prit l'appartement au dessus en fait. Elle et Regina avait longuement discutées et avaient finalement convenues que le meilleur pour leur fils était une garde alternée, surtout qu'elles s'entendaient mieux à présent que Regina lui donnait des cours de magie.

Et qu'elles se méfiaient toutes les deux de Neal. Emma avait peur qu'il lui brise à nouveau le cœur et Regina que quelqu'un d'autre essaye de lui voler Henry. Mais cela amusé beaucoup de gens en ville de voir la Sauveuse se faire courtiser par le fils de Rumpelstiltskin et par le Capitaine Hook – ou plutôt poursuivre alors qu'elle les rejetait tous les deux et qu'ils se chamaillaient tous le temps.

C'était la semaine d'Emma, et Henry et elle venaient de finir de manger quand on avait appelé Emma sur son portable. Elle avait décroché en grognant, sachant que c'était probablement le travail.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir shérif, désolée de vous déranger mais on a un soucis au restaurant...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emma redevenant aussitôt sérieuse en reconnaissant Granny.

- Un homme ivre qui ne veut pas partir. Ruby a essayé de le faire sortir mais il a voulu la frapper. J'ai préféré vous appeler plutôt que lui planter une flèche ou que mon petit loup s'en occupe.

- Vous avez bien fait, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Henry qui la regardait d'un air un peu déçu, l'assiette qu'il débarrassait dans la main.

- Tu dois vraiment partir ? C'est notre soirée film pourtant...

- Je suis désolée Henry, mais c'est pour le travail. Il y a eu un soucis au Granny's mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle alla enfiler sa veste en cuir, mit son revolver dans son holster et attrapa son étoile de shérif.

- Laisse la table, ok ? Je la rangerais en rentrant. Je ne serais pas longue, promis. Choisie un film et je te rejoins très vite. Ça marche kid ?

- Ça marche ! Sourit le petit garçon un peu réconforté.

- Et tu restes là, sage hein ! Sinon j'appelle Snow pour te garder.

- Non c'est bon je peux bien rester une heure tout seul, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Emma le prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant les cheveux avant de quitter l'appartement et de fermer à clé derrière elle. Elle espérait vraiment que ça ne serait pas long !

Le Pirate arriva tout sourire et à peine essoufflé devant la porte close. Il toqua, préférant ne pas parler car il savait qu'Emma ne lui ouvrirait pas si elle le reconnaissait. Mais au bout de la troisième fois il perdit patience.

- Swan j'ai vu ta voiture devant l'immeuble ! Ouvre !

Hook colla son oreille contre la porte.

- Je t'entends ! Je sais que t'es là et que tu dors pas ! Cria-t-il en continuant à frapper.

- Ma mère n'est pas là, elle a prit sa voiture de fonction, déclara Henry en ouvrant la porte d'un coup faisant sursauter le pirate bien malgré lui.

Hook se recula et regarda l'enfant, il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec lui même s'il avait tout fait pour le sauver à Neverland et qu'il l'avait aidé lui et Emma. Henry n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui mais il restait gêné, après tout il se battait contre son père pour avoir sa mère. Et même s'il ne comptait pas séparer Emma et son garçon – il l'avait même aidé à le récupérer bon sang– il se doutait qu'Henry souhaiter voir ses parents réunis. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen, il ne laisserait pas Emma à Neal, jamais.

- Et bien mon pote, pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Demanda Hook.

- Mon père m'appelle souvent comme ça, dit Henry, principalement pour embêter le pirate et du se retenir de sourire en le voyant baisser légèrement la tête un peu gêné.

Henry n'avait rien contre Killian Jones, il savait même qu'il avait aidé ses mères à le sauver de Peter Pan et avait sauvé la vie de son grand-père. Et même s'il aimerait que Neal et Emma se remettent ensemble, il avait bien vu à quel point Emma était mal à l'aise avec son père, presque blessée parfois. Dernièrement Neal avait voulu interdire à Emma d'apprendre à faire de la magie, ça l'avait rendu folle. Et même si il appréciait Neal, Henry pensait à Emma d'abord. Neal avait abandonné Emma, l'envoyant en prison. Emma l'avait abandonné pour qu'il ait une meilleure vie et n'avait pas arrêté de se battre pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle passerait toujours avant lui. Mais il restait un petit garçon et adorait voir le grand capitaine Hook de ses contes gêné devant lui ou se faire rembarrer par sa mère. Mais il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'elle et lui répondit.

- Emma vient de partir, il y avait une urgence chez Granny's. Je l'attends devant un film.

- C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, sourit-il, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là bientôt. J'ai commencé un dessin animé.

- Un quoi ?

Hook avait froncé les sourcils, il en apprenait sur ce monde un peu plus tous les jours mais resté toujours très curieux. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus et il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur son bateau, à courir après Emma ou à son nouveau travail – il aidait à la construction et la réparation de bateaux. Il avait adoré la douche et les bains, la nourriture ou les sous-vêtements modernes qui ne couvraient pas grand chose – il avait apprit cela en fouillant dans les affaires d'Emma. Cela lui avait valu une baffe mais il trouvait que cela en avait valu la peine.

- Un dessin animé, un Disney là. C'est un film avec des dessins, pas de vrais acteurs, qui raconte une histoire, expliqua Henry.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu... dit Hook en fronçant les sourcils essayant de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Ruby sur les films.

- Tu veux venir le voir ? Proposa le garçon, les surprenant tous les deux.

- Heu... ta mère ne serait pas contre ?

- De toutes manières tu vas l'attendre devant ou repasser quand je serais couché pas vrai ? Elle râlera dans tous les cas.

Le pirate rit légèrement parce que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, il avait apprit que Neal avait interdit à Emma de faire de la magie et se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas du apprécier, il voulait lui parler et lui changer les idées.

Il accepta et Henry le fit rentrer dans l'appartement. Il en profita pour regarder un peu partout, il était déjà venu voir Emma quand elle vivait encore avec ses parents mais il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans son appartement. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien, des poutres et des pierres apparentes, un comptoir séparant la cuisine et le salon, tout était ouvert il y avait un escalier en plein milieu qui menait à deux chambres à l'étage et une petite salle de bain. La grande salle d'eau était au rez-de-chaussé à côté d'un petit bureau qui servait aussi de chambre d'amis.

Henry se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir rouge, posé sur un épais tapis blanc qui donna envie à Hook de s'allonger dessus. Le garçon comptait bien le faire vu les coussins au sol.

- J'avais commencé à regarder Raiponce, tu connais ?

- Pas du tout.

- Bon promis tu te moques pas hein ?

- Pourquoi je me moquerais kid ? Sourit le pirate sans se rendre compte qu'il l'appelait comme sa mère.

- C'est un dessin animé pour enfant... et un peu pour filles, ajouta Henry. Mais avec toutes les personnes de contes de fées autour de moi, j'adore les regarder. Je suis sûre que Raiponce existe quelque part.

- Oh c'est un conte alors ? Ça peut être intéressant ! Bon... je promets pas mais je vais essayer, rit-il doucement.

- Tu veux un peu de pop-corn ? On en avait prévu pour notre soirée film.

Henry alla faire chauffer le pop-corn quand il comprit que le pirate ne connaissait pas et rit, amusé des grands yeux bleus écarquillés après qu'il eut goûté. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis et lancèrent le dessin animé.

- Je veux une poêle ! S'exclamait encore Hook, surexcité à la fin du film. C'est tellement énorme ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un cheval sur mon bateau ? Les chevaux ne m'aiment pas trop en général, marmonna-t-il.

Henry riait encore du comportement gamin du pirate quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Henry ça va ? Pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? Demanda Emma en rentrant chez elle avant de se figer devant la scène.

Son enfant et le Capitaine Hook étaient emmitouflés dans des couverture sur son tapis, du pop-corn un peu partout, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la tête d'un cheval sur pause sur sa télé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici ? Elle souffla doucement, enleva sa veste et l'accrocha avant de se rapprocher d'eux. Elle n'avait pas retiré son revolver, nota vaguement Hook, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

- Salut Sweetheart, je peux être ton Flynn Rider ? Attaqua aussitôt Killian avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs qui fit glousser Henry et froncer ceux d'Emma.

- Vous avez regardé Raiponce ? Désolée de mon retard Henry, j'ai du amener le saoulard en cellule après qu'il eut montré une certaine... résistance.

C'est à ce moment là que les garçons remarquèrent que la pommette de la jeune femme était rougie.

- Ça va maman ? S'inquiéta Henry en se redressant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Mais oui Kid, c'est rien, sourit Emma. Je vais aller mettre un peu de crème et quand je reviens je veux mon salon rangé. Et toi tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, se reprit-elle en pointant un doigt vers Hook avant de partir se soigner dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, les couvertures étaient pliées, le pop-corn qui avait été renversé un peu partout, ramassé dans le bol et les deux garçons assis sagement sur le canapé. Emma sourit un instant fière de son autorité sur ces deux là.

- Bon, alors vous m'expliquez ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hook ?

- Je suis passée te voir Honey, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre – visiblement il ne voulait pas trop en dire devant le garçon. Et Henry m'a ouvert et m'a proposé de regarder un dessin animé. Qui était d'ailleurs excellent ! Tu crois que je serais bon en poêle ?

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert en vrai ? Reste avec ton épée et ton crochet Killian, sourit-elle. Et toi, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir aux inconnus ? Et Regina elle ne la pas fait ?

- Bah... techniquement c'est pas un inconnu...

- Techniquement c'est le Capitaine Hook, un pirate. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi toi.

- Hey ! Je t'ai aidé à le sauver ! S'écria Hook outré.

- Oui, merci, je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour squatter chez moi surtout quand j'y suis pas !

- Ça veut dire que si tu avais été là j'aurais pu ? Demanda-t-il suggestif.

Emma ricana au lieu de répondre. Et Henry essaya de la faire craquer.

- J'étais tout seul et j'avais à peine commencé le film... et il est pas méchant !

- N'essaye même pas avec tes grands yeux tristes, l'interrompit Emma amusée quand même par son fils. Je sais mieux me servir de ça que toi, rit-elle. Mais je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul, la prochaine fois j'appellerais Snow, promis.

- Non, non c'est bon ! S'écria Henry.

La jeune femme rit à nouveau avant d'attraper son garçon qui ronchonna pour faire genre et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus tactile dernièrement, elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre à Neverland...

- Hey bonhomme il est 22h passé, le film est fini, file te préparer et au lit !

- Mais tu l'as pas regardé avec moi !

- C'est vrai mais on en regardera pas deux ce soir. Demain tu choisiras un autre film, lui proposa-t-elle. On a encore tout le week-end.

- Ok... demain ça te dit de faire une balade ?

- Bien sûr Henry, demain c'est le tour de garde de David, on sera tranquille.

Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire, dit au revoir à Hook et fila se préparer. Emma monta lui dire bonne nuit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir servit un verre de rhum à Hook au bar de sa cuisine.

- A nous deux maintenant que le gamin est partie, sourit le pirate en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Killian ? Rit doucement Emma en se tournant vers lui, jouant avec l'alcool dans son verre.

Elle ne se faisait jamais avoir par son comportement provoquant ou ses paroles suggestives. Elle savait jouer elle aussi, et il le savait, il adorait ça. Il ne voulait pas une princesse sage qui dit oui à tout, il la voulait parce qu'elle était une femme forte, indépendante et capable de lui tenir tête. Mais Killian n'avouerait jamais qu'en vérité, elle l'avait séduite depuis longtemps déjà et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom -comme si c'était naturel, et bordel y'avait rien de mieux que son nom dans sa bouche- il frissonnait comme un ado aux hormones bouillonnantes.

- Il se ressaisit avant de lui répondre, se rendant compte qu'il regardait depuis un peu trop longtemps ses beaux yeux sans parler.

- J'ai entendu ce que Neal t'avait dit...

- Alors t'es venu faire quoi ? Dire qu'il a raison ? L'enfoncer pour que je te préfère ?

- Non, juste voir comment tu allais. Je sais que tu as raison d'apprendre la magie. Tu as un enfant à protéger, une famille que tu retrouves... et tu as ça en toi. Ça serait débile de ne pas l'utiliser.

- Tu ne penses pas que la magie me fera tourner la tête et que je finirais comme Rumpelstiltskin ou que je ferais d'horribles choses comme Regina ou Cora ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Cela inquiétait un peu Emma, elle en avait longuement parlé avec Snow et même avec Regina et Gold. Mais Neal avait été catégorique et ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle fasse de la magie. Emma pourtant voulait apprendre, cela pouvait être utile dans ses nouveaux mondes qu'elle commençait à peine à connaître.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il d'une voix claire la fixant de ses yeux océans. Tu es la Sauveuse. Tu es profondément bonne Swan, peu importe ce que tu peux croire, moi je suis sûre que tu ne feras pas de la magie quelque chose de mauvais. Que ça ne te perdra pas. Tu as beaucoup trop la valeur des choses toi qui déteste en avoir la responsabilité.

Emma le fixa quelques secondes, surprise qu'il la connaisse si bien.

- Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit que je lisais en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, déclara le pirate un sourire en coin, comme si c'était vraiment le cas.

Elle rit un peu avant de boire une gorgée de rhum. Finalement ils avaient enfin partagé ce verre, et lui qui en parlait depuis si longtemps ! Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ça serait dans son nouvel appartement alors que son garçon avait regardé un dessin animé avec le pirate peu de temps auparavant.

- Et j'espère que tu me préfères à Neal, déclara-t-il soudainement fougueusement. Je n'ai rien fait pour te trahir, je t'ai prouvé que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi.

- C'est vrai, sourit doucement Emma, un peu triste. Mais Killian tu sais bien que ça restera toujours particulier avec Neal. On en a parlé en montant le haricot, tu te souviens ? Il m'a brisé. Il m'a brisé le cœur, m'a laissé, seule, en taule, enceinte et sans fric, sans famille. Il était tout pour moi avant et d'un coup j'étais à nouveau seule. Il est ma « Milah ». Il serait resté on aurait certainement gardé Henry et on l'aurait élevé ensemble et j'aurais rien connu de tout ça. Mais mon fils serait pas passé aussi près de la mort tant de fois...

- Et tu ne m'aurais pas connu ce qui aurait été une véritable honte, avoue-le, glissa-t-il en la resservant, espérant la faire sourire, ce qui fonctionna.

- Je sais qu'Henry aimerait que son père et sa mère se remettent ensemble, entre nous et Regina, ça serait plus facile pour lui, continua-t-elle alors que son cœur à lui se pinçait en entendant ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner et à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Quand il est revenu il était fiancé bordel ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait juste après que sa fiancé nous est tirée dessus et avant qu'il disparaisse. Et là il essaye de tout contrôler, Henry, ma vie... je ne peux plus. Je ne suis plus la gamine de dix-sept ans qu'il a connu, je suis indépendante et assez forte maintenant, déclara Emma en finissant son second verre cul sec, ayant visiblement besoin de parler.

- Sacrément forte, je me souviens encore de ton coup de poing, renchérit Hook, la faisant rire, vidant son verre à son tour avant de les resservir. Alors tu craqueras et retourneras quand même vers lui ?

- Non... non je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est ce qu'il me faut, finit par dire Emma après quelques instants de réflexions. Je l'aimerais certainement toute ma vie, mais mon amour éternel, je vous l'ai dit, c'est Henry. Et je serais trop fragile avec Neal. Et je n'ai plus le droit de l'être si je suis mère, pas vrai ?

Hook leva son verre en signe d'assentiment. Et Emma approuva avant de re-boire.

- Je ne pourrais pas être celle qu'il veut. Neal pense que je suis toujours la jeune gamine qui a besoin d'être sauvé, mais je sauve maintenant. J'ai changé, et je ne veux plus qu'on me change, je ne veux plus qu'on me sauve. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide, qu'on me soutienne. Pas qu'on me dise que ce que je fais c'est mal alors que ça ne l'est pas...

- J'suis là moi, ma belle. J'arrête pas d'être là, marmonna Killian qui commençait à être un peu saoul.

- Je sais, sourit doucement Emma en tournant la tête vers lui, le regardant vraiment. Je sais et je ne te remercie pas assez Killian.

- Pas grave, bougonna-t-il – quand elle disait son nom ça lui faisait vraiment un truc. Je sais que t'étais un peu occupée avec Neverland, et puis vivre avec Henry, et Neal, et ton boulot de shérif... et puis t'es pas encore totalement prête à aimer à nouveau ma jolie.

- Comment arrives-tu à être si goujat parfois et à d'autres moment à être si clairvoyant ? Demanda-t-elle en riant un peu le regardant toujours.

- C'est ça être un vrai pirate, poupée -Emma lui donna un coup de coude pour ce terme- aïe, ok sublime créature – elle rit encore plus. Je sais ce que c'est Emma. Je t'ai dit ce que ton baiser m'avait fait, reprit-il plus sérieux. Mais je sais aussi ce que c'est d'avoir un cœur brisé, de ne plus avoir confiance et d'être en colère, ne pas savoir ce qu'on veut ou ce qui est bien pour soi. Et tu t'en sors plutôt bien, tu protèges ton enfant, tu commences à faire confiance à tes parents, tu calmes le jeu avec Regina, Gold et tous les autres -dont moi... Moi j'arrive après, dit-il avec un sourire un peu amer, mais je resterai là, à te montrer que je peux être le soutient que tu cherches et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Emma le regarda quelques instants encore, toujours aussi surprise quand il lisait en elle aussi facilement et qu'il trouvait les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Puis doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, posa sa main sur sa joue. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux, lui sous sa peau fraîche et elle sous la sensation de sa barbe piquante – mais tout ça ce n'était que des excuses, ils frissonnaient à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi Killian, c'est pour ça que tu es encore là alors que tu as passé la soirée avec mon fils et pas dans mon poste ou en train de mourir, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais amusée le faisant sourire.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, ne voulant pas briser le moment. Emma continua à parler à voix basse.

- Je sais que tu es là, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour Henry, et pour David.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, murmura Killian.

- Merci quand même, sourit-elle, je pense que tu ne l'as pas fait que pour moi tu sais. Tu l'as fait parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, la bonne chose. J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de juste, de bon. Il t'est juste arrivé de mauvaises choses, maintenant tu peux faire les bons choix.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

- Sans aucun doute, même si y'a certaines manières qu'il faudrait revoir. Comme me draguer devant mon fils, rit-elle doucement. Et tu as déjà fait de nombreux bons choix, tu es revenu et tu nous as aidé à sauver Henry, à revenir à Storybrooke, tu as un travail, tu ne voles plus, n'agresses plus les gens... tu n'as pas été attaquer Belle ou une autre jeune fille dernièrement pas vrai ?

- Haha très drôle Swan !

Sa main bougea doucement, faisant s'immobiliser Killian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

- J'essaye de voir à quel point je te suis reconnaissante...

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis sur la bonne voie ? Redemanda-t-il semblant vraiment inquiet.

- Oui, sourit-elle attendrit.

- Assez pour te plaire ?

- Qui sait ? Je suis une princesse et tu es un pirate. Alors à ton avis ?

- T'es pas le genre de princesse à tutu, je pense que ça peut se faire...

Ils s'étaient doucement rapprochés, la main d'Emma caressant doucement la joue mal -ou pas- rasée. Alors que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, la jeune femme regarda les lèvres du pirate avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore Swan ? Demanda à nouveau Hook suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Je me demande si je suis assez reconnaissante pour t'embrasser... susurra-t-elle.

Et Hook parce qu'il n'était décidément pas un prince en cheval blanc qui s'en tient à la bienséance, captura enfin les lèvres tant désirées de la Sauveuse. Qui répondit avidement à ce baiser, puisqu'elle n'était définitivement pas une princesse en tutu.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, doucement, profitant juste des lèvres de l'autre, restant chaste. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire léger. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, ni même qu'ils étaient prêt de l'être, mais qu'ils avançaient doucement. On ne pouvait pas dire que niveau relation amoureuse ils étaient les plus rapides.

Emma proposa ensuite à Killian de rester dormir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre seul et saoul en plein nuit jusqu'à son bateau. Elle lui laissa sa chambre, voulant dormir avec Henry cette nuit. Après avoir tant parlé de Neal et du moment où elle avait eu peur de le perdre, elle avait besoin d'être près de lui. Killian accepta quand elle lui promit un petit déjeuner mais en réalité il voulait surtout la voir en pyjama et au réveil.

Au moment de monter les escaliers alors qu'elle était devant lui et qu'il regardait à quel point sa nuisette la mettait en valeur, il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire d'une voix rendue un peu roc par l'alcool mais très déterminé :

- Tu sais on va écrire notre propre conte, Raiponce avait son Flynn Rider, la Sauveuse aura son Killian Jones.

- On verra pour notre conte plus tard, Killian, quand on ne sera plus saoules déjà, gloussa Emma.

Elle lui donna un jogging qui appartenait à Charming et qu'il avait oublié la dernière fois qu'il s'était disputé avec Snow – ça arrivait de temps en temps que l'un ou l'autre vienne passer la nuit ici, Emma avait décidément prit son sale caractère de ses parents. Puis Emma lui souhaita bonne nuit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement rougir.

Emma se leva tôt, comme à son habitude. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder Henry dormir, caressant ses mèches folles et dégageant son front. Il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant que de voir son enfant dormir, paisible, près de soi. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Elle se décida finalement à se lever et à aller préparer le petit déjeuner, son mal de tête dû à l'alcool de la veille, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Se rappelant que Hook avait dormi ici, elle alla mettre sa robe de chambre avant de descendre.

Elle fut surprise de le voir en jogging devant sa fenêtre à regarder la ville commencer sa journée – il n'était même pas 9h, les gens couraient encore dans la rue, qui pour aller au travail, qui pour aller faire les courses... et elle se disait finalement que c'était un réveil plutôt plaisant.

- Bonjour, tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Hmmm bonjour Sweetheart, bien dormi ? Depuis un petit bout de temps oui, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt.

Il la dévorait des yeux. Elle n'était ni maquillée, ni coiffée et avait peu dormi, la jeune femme était sûre qu'elle avait une tête affreuse et pourtant le pirate la dévorait du regard. Gênée elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et mit une mèche derrière son oreille. Il n'avait rien manqué de son trouble.

- Une tasse de café ça te tente pendant que je prépare le petit déj ? Henry va bientôt se lever, rajouta-t-elle en regardant l'horloge murale et en se ressaisissant. C'est pancakes le samedi.

- Avec plaisir !

- Tu veux un truc pour la tête ? Je vais prendre un cachet.

Killian acquiesça et Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux dolipranes et avec à nouveau de la crème sur la joue.

- Ça va pas mieux ta joue ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui servait un café, assis derrière le comptoir.

- Ça commence à se calmer, mais je marque facilement. Je vais avoir un bleu pendant au moins une semaine, marmonna-t-elle en sortant les poêles sous le regard amusé du pirate. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas cassé la pommette !

- Heureusement pour lui ! Tu veux que j'aille lui régler son compte ? Proposa le pirate.

- Non c'est bon, n'oublie pas tu es gentil maintenant Killian ! Et puis je pense que se réveiller en cellule va le calmer. Ou je lui enverrais mon père, ricana-t-elle.

- Sadique !

Henry descendit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Emma déposait les premiers pancakes dans une assiette. Il était vraiment comme son grand-père, tout dans l'appel du ventre ! Ils étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement depuis quelques minutes quand on sonna à la porte.

Emma referma sa robe de chambre, cachant totalement à la vue d'un pirate désespéré sa nuisette rouge et partie ouvrir en marmonnant.

- J'espère que c'est pas le boulot ou que MM et David ne se sont pas encore disputés...

Dernièrement Charming voulait attendre d'avoir trouvé une maison plus grande avant de faire un nouvel enfant et Snow refusait de partir alors qu'elle vivait juste à côté de sa fille, disant qu'il y avait suffisamment de place dans son appartement. C'était visiblement parce que Charming avait un peu peur de (re)devenir père alors que Snow était pressée.

Mais derrière la porte ne se trouvait ni ses parents, ni Ruby qui la dépannait parfois au poste ou un quelconque autre amis, non il y avait bien pire. Neal Cassidy en cher et en os. Et d'humeur renfrognée à en croire ses mains dans les poches.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attaqua directement Emma, n'entrouvrant que la porte et ne l'invitant pas à rentrer.

Elle n'avait pas franchement envie que son ex rentre chez elle, et encore moins alors qu'il y avait son fils et Hook en train de déjeuner.

- C'est bien ta semaine avec Henry pas vrai ? Je voulais vous proposer une sortie tous les trois, continua-t-il après qu'elle ait acquiescé.

- On a déjà d'autres plans, merci quand même.

- Tu es toujours fâchée ? Réfléchis, reprit Neal ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, la magie est mauvaise, regarde autour de toi. Ça ne peut faire que du mal à Henry. A notre fils. Et si nous nous remettons ensemble, on pourra le récupérer, l'élever ensemble, partir même ! Je tiens à toi Emma, je suis sûre que toi aussi.

Il leva la main et lui caressa sa joue blessée ce qui la fit sortir de son ahurissement total.

- La magie à sauvé Henry plus d'une fois. C'est un baiser d'amour véritable qui l'a sauvé la toute première fois, mon amour. Je te remercie d'avoir tant confiance en moi Neal... Et non, je n'arrêterais pas, je dois protéger mon fils. Notre fils, à Regina et moi. Regina l'a élevé et malgré ce qu'on peut dire d'elle, il est en bonne santé et va bien maintenant. Je me suis battue pour avoir le droit d'être sa mère, je l'ai abandonné à sa naissance mais maintenant je suis sa mère. Regina et Henry, et tous l'ont reconnu. J'ai gagné ce droit. Toi tu arrives comme ça et tu crois que parce que tu es son géniteur tu es son père ? Non, tais toi, dit-elle plus fort avant de baisser à nouveau la voix, ne voulant pas qu'Henry les entende. Je ne veux pas élever Henry avec toi. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec ma famille, et même Regina en fait partie même si ça ne la réjouit pas. Je ne la séparerais pas d'Henry tant qu'elle ne lui fait pas de mal. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime bien plus que toi. Elle le laisse vivre avec moi pour son bien, alors que crois moi, elle voudrait juste le récupérer et qu'on ait pas existé.

- Mais tu m'aimes... tu me l'as dit à Neverland, finit par dire Neal.

- J'aimais le Neal d'avant quand j'étais la Emma d'avant. Certainement pas le Neal qui m'a abandonné en prison, en cloque et seule au monde. Ni celui qui revient dix ans après et veut gérer ma vie. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je n'ai plus besoin d'être sauvée. Je...

Emma fut interrompit par le fracas d'une tasse se brisant sur le sol, elle tourna la tête instinctivement vers le bruit même si elle ne voyait pas la cuisine. Neal aussi se mit sur la point des pieds espérant voir quelque chose.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas ma tasse préférée...

- C'est ma faute maman, désolée ! Cria alors Henry.

- J'entends ton mensonge d'ici Henry ! Jones tu nettoies ! S'écria Emma alors que Neal écarquillait les yeux.

- Attends, tu vas pas me dire que ce satané pirate est ici en train de déjeuner avec mon fils ? Grogna-t-il.

- Et alors ? Répondit aussitôt Emma, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il a passé la nuit ici ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est un putain de pirate !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? J'invite QUI je veux chez moi c'est clair ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans ma vie, il serait temps que tu le comprennes.

- Pas quand ça touche aussi mon fils.

- Si tu veux tout savoir c'est même Henry qui l'a invité. Hook est peut-être un pirate, mais c'est mile fois plus un homme de confiance que toi.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Neal avant de se reprendre et de la fixer. Emma, je sais que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimeras toujours alors pourquoi tu fais ça avec lui !

Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main vers l'intérieur de l'appartement ou on entendait de faible rires. Emma le fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage. Elle était lasse de tout ça.

- Je t'aimerais sûrement toujours, c'est vrai Neal. Mais plus jamais comme avant. J'aime ton souvenir, comment tu m'as aidé quand je n'étais qu'une gamine, comment tu m'as aimé quand personne ne le faisait. Je t'aime aussi pour m'avoir donné Henry même si je t'ai maudit et haïs à l'époque et que je te détesterais toujours pour ce que tu m'as fait. Stop. J'en veux aussi à mes parents de m'avoir envoyé ici alors qu'on aurait pu être ensemble. J'ai toujours été seule à cause de vous. Mais mes parents se sont rachetés, ils m'aident, me soutiennent... toi tu ne le fais pas. Tu crois toujours que je ne suis qu'une gamine qu'il faut sauver. Je me sauve moi même à présent et j'ai ma famille à protéger. Killian sait m'aider sans me juger ni me prendre pour une gamine qui fait tout mal. Tu sais... les titres dans les contes veulent tout dire, je suis la Sauveuse oui mais avant tout je suis une mère. Et je ne laisserais personne ni toi ni aucun autre blesser mon fils.

- Mais Emma... je t'aime toujours moi et Henry...

- Tu ferais mieux de partir Neal, l'interrompit la jeune femme avec un sourire triste. On a vraiment quelque chose de prévu avec Henry. Tu pourras continuer à le voir, je te le promets, mais je ne veux plus de cirque pour moi, c'est clair ?

Elle eut un autre sourire triste avant de lui dire au revoir et de fermer la porte d'un léger geste de la main. Emma avait toujours été provocante, et elle continuerait à apprendre la magie.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle vit Hook toujours en jogging en train de ramasser les morceaux de sa tasse verte favorite. Et le fait de le voir à quatre pattes habillé comme ça dans sa cuisine suffit à la faire rire et à la déstresser de sa rencontre avec Neal. Henry la suivit rapidement et rit à son tour alors que le pirate faisait mine d'être vexé.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner, surtout Emma, les garçons ayant eu l'amabilité de laisser quelques pancakes et elle ordonna à Henry d'aller à la douche et de se préparer pendant qu'elle rangerait. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque puis de faire une balade au bord de plage, près de son ancien château, avant d'aller manger chez Granny.

Alors que Killian sortait à son tour de la douche, habillé tout de cuir comme à son habitude, il tomba sur Emma en train de se coiffer devant le miroir du salon.

- Hm, ça te dérange si je vous accompagne ? Vu que vous allez passer devant mon bateau de toutes manières... demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Elle sourit, pas dupe le moins du monde et lui dit de demander à Henry, elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Rien que cette réponse fit plaisir au jeune homme qui alla demander la permission au garçon. Ce dernier accepta, disant que ça serait super drôle de le voir dans une bibliothèque. Le pirate répliqua aussitôt qu'il aimait lire, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Ils se couvrirent tous, Emma prêtant même une écharpe à Killian – il faisait froid en novembre à Storybrooke, avant de sortir. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux, Emma tint à prévenir Killian.

- Même si tu aimes lire, et j'adore ça, Henry est insupportable dans une bibliothèque.

- Oh tu sais je commence à me faire à l'idée que ça sera mon Pascal, sourit le pirate en regardant le garçon descendre l'escalier à vive allure.

- Hey, j'ai pas signé pour être Raiponce moi !

- Tu devrais, elle est classe et moi je serais ton Flynn, rit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Elle lui remit bien son écharpe et commença à descendre en souriant après lui avoir dit quelques mots qui le laissa stupéfait.

- Pourquoi avoir un voleur quand on peut avoir un pirate ?

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic ? :) J'attends et espère vos avis !  
Le "chapitre" suivant sera plus un bonus qu'une vraie suite, un petit délire !  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même il arrivera dans quelques jours.

_Mahana Read. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Une histoire de tee-shirt

Hiiiii !

Voilà le petit bonus, un petit délire qui m'est venu suite à un fan art, que je mettrais à la fin.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Mille merci pour toutes les reviews ! Et pour les anonymes si vous voulez une réponse, laissez moi une adresse, je répondrais avec plaisir !

**Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis** ;) Je file me remettre à ma fic plus sérieuse !

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

- SWAAAAAAN regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cria Hook en rentrant d'un coup dans l'appartement du shérif Emma Swan.

Il se figea, la porte grande ouverte encore dans la main alors qu'Henry et Grace se retournaient vers lui avec une mine ahuri. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de goûter quand le pirate était rentré en hurlant, les faisant sursauter.

- Henry... c'est qui ? Demanda doucement Grace en se tournant vers son ami.

- Un « ami » à ma mère, dit-il en mimant les guillemets avant de continuer, enfin c'est ce qu'il aimerait bien.

- Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais chez Regina cette semaine, demanda Hook ignorant la réplique du garçon.

- J'aurais dû oui, mais attends... ça veut dire qu'une semaine sur deux tu rentres comme tu veux chez ma mère ? Questionna Henry clairement abasourdi.

- Mais non... nia le pirate avec mauvaise foi. Je ne crie pas toujours.

- En fait si, il fait toujours ça, bien malgré moi, intervint Emma qui descendait les escaliers en jetant un regard noir au pirate. Et si je ferme la porte il tape dessus comme un malade alors ça énerve David qui vient le frapper et je retrouve plein de sang sur ma porte. Et je déteste nettoyer.

- Ça va mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda gentiment Grace, toujours très timide.

La jeune blonde sourit avant de se rapprocher des enfants et de leur caresser la tête en les rassurant. Elle leur resservit du jus de fruits et des crêpes qui chauffaient. Elle s'était découvert une « passion » pour la cuisine depuis qu'elle la partageait, certes c'était modéré et elle cuisinait à peine pour elle, mais pour Henry ou Snow elle avait envie de faire des efforts. Emma jeta un regard noir à Hook et lui ordonna de fermer la porte et d'arrêter de brailler.

- J'ai appelé ton père Grace, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il viendra te chercher à 17h30.

- Mais je lui ai rappelé pourtant ce matin que je venais goûter avec Henry, marmonna-t-elle.

- Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais ton père, je sais à quel point il s'inquiète pour toi. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, sourit-elle.

- Comment ça tu le connais ? Releva Hook en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toi, tais-toi.

- Hey ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Henry serait là !

- Tu n'as déjà pas à débarquer quand tu veux !

- Tu veux que j'appelle David, Emma ? Proposa Henry alors qu'Hook était outré.

Elle le rassura en disant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le foutre dehors si elle en avait marre de lui, alors qu'il continuait de la regarder avec sa bouche ouverte et ses sourcils froncés, mécontent.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi gamin ?

- Laisse le tranquille, le coupa Emma. Vous pouvez aller regarder la télé si vous voulez, je vous apporte les prochaines crêpes quand elles sont prêtes.

- Merci mademoiselle Swan.

- Appelle moi Emma, Grace.

La jeune femme lui sourit et les enfants, surtout Henry quittèrent la table, trop content de s'éloigner des adultes et d'Hook. Grace avait un peu peur ne le connaissant pas, et Henry savait bien qu'il pouvait lui mettre la honte. Et il aimait bien Grace.

Elle lui servit un jus de fruit et une crêpe comme aux enfants, que Killian dévora avec plaisir, il adorait qu'elle cuisine. Et lui demanda de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait la garde des deux enfants.

- Henry devait bien aller chez Regina, je le ramène tout à l'heure mais il avait invité Grace pour le goûter. Regina ne pouvait pas être là à l'heure alors elle m'a demandé de les surveiller. En plus elle n'aime pas les histoires d'amour et elle voit bien qu'Henry craque pour elle. Henry peut rester seul quelques heures mais elle n'en prendra pas la responsabilité pour un autre enfant et elle a bien raison. Jefferson est sympas mais complètement barge, je t'assure.

- Comment ça barge ? Et comment ça sympas ? Dit Hook en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il nous a kidnappé Mary Margaret et moi y'a quelques mois, avant que je brise la malédiction. Il devenait fou parce qu'il avait tout ses souvenirs mais plus aucuns pouvoirs et n'avait plus Grace. C'était sa malédiction personnel, il était sur que j'étais magique vu qu'il savait que j'étais la Sauveuse mais je n'y croyais pas à l'époque alors je n'ai pas pu faire marcher son chapeau. Bref, depuis nos rapports se sont arrangés, on se croise souvent à l'école, sourit Emma.

- Ça ne me plaît pas ça.

- On s'en fout Hook, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton alors qu'il était encore indigné.

Elle alla apporter une nouvelle assiette de crêpes aux petits gourmands qui regardaient un dessin animé. Et retourna en cuisine où elle commença à tout ranger, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour répondre à Hook ou pour croquer dans les crêpes qu'elle avait mises de côtés.

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? T'es de garde ?

- Ouaip, et j'ai une tonne de dossiers en retard, alors ça sera paperasse, répondit Emma en s'asseyant enfin sur un tabouret, ayant fini de ranger. Et toi ça va au travail ?

- Ça se passe bien ouais, Marco m'aide avec... les autres.

- Comment ça ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons que ma réputation n'est pas seulement d'être un amant hors pair, répondit Hook avec un regard langoureux en sa direction.

Elle lui donna une tape en lui rappelant qu'il y avait des enfants, qui heureusement n'avaient rien entendu. Et lui dit que c'était mal de mentir aussi. Il lui promit qu'il lui prouverait avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais ça va aller quand même ? T'as pas trop d'ennuis ? Reprit Emma, elle n'aimait pas les injustices, surtout qu'en tant que shérif elle pouvait les éviter.

- Ça va aller, Sweetheart, sourit-il attendrit de la voir préoccupé pour lui. J'm'adapte bien en général. Et puis ça fait vraiment pas sexy pour un pirate que sa conquête vienne le défendre !

- Je ne suis pas ta conquête Hook, répliqua Emma d'une voix ennuyée, presque habituée.

- Non, toi tu seras bien plus que ça, dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

- Tu fais dans le romantisme maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas que les enfants entendent mais quand même amusée.

- Ça fait du bien de temps en temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle le regarda quelques instants avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il pouvait être craquant parfois ce satané pirate, et pas juste le séducteur provoquant. Cela serait tellement plus facile si il se contentait de ça, plutôt que de vouloir vraiment la séduire et apprendre à la connaître. Emma releva la tête et aperçue qu'il était 17h20 passé. Elle retira doucement sa main, pour ne pas faire croire qu'elle était gênée ou qu'elle en voulait à Killian, et se redressa.

- Gracie ? Ton père ne va pas tarder, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher tes affaires. Toi aussi Henry, je vais te ramener chez Regina en même temps.

Alors que les enfants se préparaient, elle mit Hook à la porte. Mais ce dernier resta à traîner en bas de l'immeuble, il n'avait pas été rassuré par la discussion sur Jefferson, il voulait le voir. Il avait déjà Neal comme rival, il n'en voulait pas un de plus.

Quand ce dernier arriva, bien habillé dans son costume ancien, il du avouer qu'il avait une certaine classe, même si c'était loin de la sienne. Il se renfrogna encore plus en le voyant descendre de sa voiture et faire la bise à Emma, ils se parlèrent quelques instants et il arriva même à la faire rire. Killian serra les poings. Puis ils partirent enfin tous les quatre de leurs côtés.

Killian revint quelques heures plus tard, il pensait qu'Emma serait seule à manger et il avait bien raison. Quand il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans l'appartement, il l'a trouva en jogging, avec un plateau sur les genoux, mangeant devant une série policière – il en avait regardé quelques unes avec elle et Ruby avec qui il s'entendait étonnamment bien. Elle fut surprise de le voir revenir si rapidement chez elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Killian ?

Elle ne savait toujours pas à quel point son nom dans sa bouche lui faisait effet. Ou alors elle le savait et elle était encore plus dangereuse.

- J't'ai pas donné ce que je voulais tout à l'heure.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la détailler à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Elle lui faisait vraiment un truc. Même mal coiffé, en jogging, elle était belle.

- J'ai fait ça sur internet, j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! Dit-il en lui tendant une poche.

Intriguée, Emma en sortie un tee-shirt bordeaux et elle rit en voyant le motif, un crochet qui enlaçait un cygne.

- Et je veux que tu le mettes devant Neal, insista Hook alors que son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement de l'avoir fait rire.

- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, je ne t'appartiens pas Hook. Mais c'est vraiment bien fait. Tu t'améliores vachement en informatique !

- Bon alors quand on sortira ensemble, tu le mettras une fois devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il a perdu, essaya-t-il de négocier.

Elle rit encore plus avant de lui dire avec un sourire que ça n'arriverait pas. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, essayant de trouvant la meilleure façon de lui demander.

- Dit... comment-ça-t-il comme un adolescent sans s'en rendre compte, il se passe quelque chose entre Jefferson et toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure... et vous aviez l'air proches. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai un concurrent de plus, précisa Hook avec une attitude qu'il espéra dégagée.

Emma resta interdite un instant avant qu'un sourire vienne manger son visage.

- Tu es jaloux... souffla-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Oh si tu es jaloux de Jefferson ! Qu'on soit amis lui et moi !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Swan, répliqua-t-il vexé, détournant le regard.

- Avoue que tu es jaloux et je te répondrais, répondit à son tour la jeune femme un peu sadique.

- Tu joues avec mes sentiments maintenant Swan ? Essaya-t-il de la faire culpabiliser.

Et ça faillit marcher mais en voyant son sourire en coin, elle lui donna un coup de coude. Emma décida de répondre quand même, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'Hook ne faisait pas semblant avec elle malgré ses remarques provocantes et son sourire charmeur et charmant.

- Jefferson et moi ne sommes qu'amis. On parle beaucoup parce qu'on est tous les deux parents célibataires et qu'on a pas eu nos enfants pendant longtemps.

- Rien que ça ?

- Oui, assura-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, soupira le pirate. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le battre lui...

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que le Capitaine Hook était imbattable pourtant ? Demanda Emma curieuse.

- Même si il est beaucoup moins sexy que moi, il a quand même de la classe, lui reconnu Killian, et puis surtout, il a une enfant. Si t'avais voulu une famille pour Henry, de l'aide, il aurait pu te la donner. Et face aux enfants je gagne rarement. J'ai perdu Bae alors que c'était pas mon fils, c'est sa mère qui l'a abandonné et après il ne voulait pas de moi. Mais il est quand même hors de question que je te laisse à Neal ! se reprit-il.

- Jefferson est barge, il deviendra peut-être un bon ami avec le temps mais rien de plus. Et j'ai bien assez à m'occuper avec Henry pour prendre la responsabilité de Grace en plus.

- Ok, bon je vais te laisser, dit Hook en se relevant pour partir. Passes une bonne soirée.

Emma lui sourit en retour et il allait ouvrir la porte quand il se souvint d'un truc.

- Je ne te séparerais pas d'Henry tu sais ?

- Oui, lui assura Emma d'une voix claire, parce que c'était vrai, elle savait que le pirate ne toucherait pas à son fils et ne ferait rien contre lui.

- Et si tu veux d'autres enfants tu sais où me trouver Swan ! Cria-t-il sur le pas de la porte avant de la claquer et de dévaler l'escalier.

Emma l'insultait et se mit à rire en attendant son père un étage au-dessous ouvrir la porte sur un « Quoi ? » retentissant, suivit d'un « Reviens ici tout de suite Hook ! » avant de se mettre à poursuivre le pirate.

- Nan mais quel idiot, murmura-t-elle en souriant tout en regardant le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait offert.

Le lendemain matin Emma était tranquillement en train de boire son café quand on toqua à sa porte. Surprise, elle alla ouvrir, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à voir Hook devant elle. Ce dernier ne toquait plus quand il savait qu'elle était seule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que le pirate ricana.

- Je savais que tu le mettrais ! Dit-il en pointant le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait offert la veille et qu'elle avait mit pour dormir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il sortit un téléphone et la prit en photo. Emma était totalement abasourdit. Depuis quand il avait un portable en plus ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je voulais juste voir si tu l'avais mis. J'en étais sûr ! Fanfaronna-t-il. Et il te va bien en plus...

- Depuis quand t'as un portable ? Demanda-t-elle décidant de ne pas commenter le fait qu'elle portait son tee-shirt.

- Ruby m'a aidé à en choisir un, t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà ton numéro, je t'écris tout à l'heure Sweetheart ! S'exclama-t-il tout content.

- Il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Ruby c'est une mauvaise idée vous deux traînant ensemble...

- On verra ça tout à l'heure mon amour, mais là faut que j'aille trouver Neal et lui prouver sa défaite ! Déclara Killian avec un grand sourire.

Il commençait à descendre les escaliers après lui avoir collé une bise sur la joue en guise d'au revoir quand elle réagit un peu – Emma était vraiment à l'ouest au réveil et le pirate l'avait bien noté. Plus il parlait moins elle comprenait.

- Bon j'm'en fous, j'retourne à mon café, mais viens pas pleurer si tu te prends des baffes !

Et elle referma la porte, à clef cette fois avant de retourner prendre sa dose de caféine.

Hook partit se chamailler avec Neal ce qui faillit finir en baston jusqu'à l'arrivé de David qui tomba sur la photo de sa fille portant un tee-shirt « Captain Swan » comme lui expliqua très joyeusement le pirate. Il craqua alors, criant sur tous les deux qu'aucun n'aurait « sa petite fille chérie » qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps.

Emma, loin de ces embrouilles, parlait « fille » avec sa mère et Ruby au Granny's. Et un peu d'un certain pirate également...

* * *

C'est la fin de cette mini fic humour ! Désolée si ça ne vous a pas amusé, je ne suis pas vraiment douée dans ce registre. Mais j'espère quand même que vous aurez passé un bon moment ^^

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Jefferson et de cité Ruby, ils me manquent beaucoup tous les deux.

Bon. Le lien ne passe pas pour le fan art, désolée. Mais sur google on le retrouve facilement, c'est un des classique Captain Swan :)

A bientôt j'espère !

Mahana Read.


End file.
